


Mrs. Harry Potter

by dawniekins18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Unequal relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniekins18/pseuds/dawniekins18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can honestly say this is not how he envisioned his life turning out.  Ok, he’s happy, he will admit that… but of all the things he expected to be, Mrs. Harry Potter was not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: First part of a small series I decided to write. Kind of focusing on an unequal but loving relationship between Harry and Draco where Draco can’t help but wonder if this is the life he is really supposed to be living.

Draco can honestly say this is not how he envisioned his life turning out.  Ok, he’s happy, he will admit that… but of all the things he expected to be, Mrs. Harry Potter was not one of them.

Not that he doesn’t love Harry because he does, really does.  He loves him so much it scares him. But being his wife? Even the deep love he feels for Harry, his husband of seven years, doesn’t stop that from chafing just a little bit sometimes. Malfoy heirs are not  _supposed_  to be wives. It’s not really the natural order of things.

Being a 100% honest though, between him and Harry, Draco was always going to be the wife. Harry, the scrawny boy from first year, disappeared sometime between fourth and fifth year. By the time they were graduating and the war was over, Harry had proven his superiority, magically and physically, by defeating the Dark Lord in a duel and topping his height off at 6’3.

Draco, while very good looking, was 5’6 in height and average at best when it came to magical prowess.

And to be fair, good looking is a euphemism. Draco is pretty. Very pretty. No one even seemed surprised when he took on the title of Mrs. Potter, they seemed to  _expect_ it. Harry had insisted, Draco couldn’t deny him anything, and the Malfoy name was basically in the gutter anyways, so he became Harry’s wife.  

They have lived happily ever after ever since.

“Good morning Angel, what’s your plan for the day?” Harry’s voice is deep and rich as he joins Draco and Lily in the kitchen for breakfast before work.

Draco smiles at him and hands him his usual mug of coffee, moving cautiously around the breakfast counter to avoid hitting anything with his large belly.

“Lily and I are going to Diagon Ally to buy a present for the new baby, she thinks he or she will need a special blankie too and wants to help me pick it out. Then we are going to Hermione’s for the afternoon, she says the maternity leave is lasting forever and Hugo needs a playmate. More importantly I think she needs adult conversation.”

Harry takes the mug from him, and places a hand protectively over Draco’s stomach, “are you sure about all that, sounds like a busy day. You know what the Healer said…”

“I’m pretty sure we will be done by three, I don’t think that will count as ‘over doing it’. We’ll be home in time for each of us to have an afternoon nap.” Draco resists the urge to roll his eyes. Harry is over-protective when he’s not pregnant, adding Lily and the new baby into the mix, and he has been basically driving Draco crazy.

“Fire call me at the office when you get home so I know you’re safe.” Harry places his mug in the sink, still looking worried.

“We’ll be fine, all three of us. Don’t worry, Dad.”

Lily looks up from her breakfast at her parents. “Don’t worry, Daddy!”

Her childish voice brings a smile to both their faces.

“See, Lily agrees. Go to work, we’re good.”

“If you’re sure…”

Harry kisses them both goodbye, and apparates away with a final wave, still looking unhappy but managing a smile.

“So Lily-Flower, what do you want to wear today?” Draco smiles at his beautiful daughter, whose face was currently covered in porridge and an excited smile. Picking out her outfit was one of her favorite parts of the day.

Yup. This is his life. Stay at home Malfoy Mom. When he was little, he used to sit on his father’s knee and hear about the long, strong Malfoy line.

 He was to be a part of that, carry on the  _strength_  and  _fear_  of that name.

And for most of his life, it’s what he thought he wanted.

Until around his sixteenth birthday, when becoming a Death Eater was days away, not years, The Dark Lord and his father both breathing down his neck to take the painful mark and do the impossible task of killing Albus Dumbledore by himself.

If people are being kind, they say he had an attack of conscientious. If they are being cruel, they say cowardice. Either way, Draco fled from Malfoy Manor and his parent to seek safety at Hogwarts under the protection Dumbledore.

His mother was killed by Voldemort not long after, his father followed shortly behind during an attack on the Manor by the Order.

Draco was tucked away at Hogwarts for the duration. He was protected and safe, never being trusted out in the field. Harry took one look at him, and told Dumbledore that Draco was to be kept safe.

At the time, Draco thought Harry just didn’t want him in his way, but later he would learn about Harry’s massive crush and urge to protect him.

And, Draco wasn’t fit for battle.

A secret, kept closely to his chest his entire life.

Draco wasn’t strong enough, he was too frail. The Malfoy insistence on only marrying the purest of blood had lead to weaker and weaker offspring. Draco’s magic was average if people were being kind, but really it was quite weak. And Draco himself had a frail body, slender and small.  He wouldn’t have lasted ten minutes in a true battle, and Harry the War General knew it, so he kept the object of his affections safe until the war was over, concluding during their seventh year at Hogwarts.

They had a brief courtship and by the time Draco was nineteen, he was a wife.

Male partner marriages had been allowed in the magical world for centuries, especially considering the commonness of male pregnancy. And due to inheritances and the old-fashionedness of Wizard society, one partner took the other’s name and the role of wife, primary caregiver, and carrier of the children. Draco, as expected, took that role, becoming Mrs. Potter and mother to their future offspring.

“So, how is Harry?” Hermione asks while rocking five week old baby Rose back to sleep after she let out a brief wail.

“His usual self, thinks I’m going to perish if I step outside his sight or the wards he made around the house.” Draco stirs his tea and rolls his eyes at his best friend.

“Ha, same old Harry. Over protective to a fault. I swear Ron is just as bad. I would never have been allowed to help at all through our adventures in school if I hadn’t been able to outsmart both of them.”

“Tell me about it. Harry seems to think I can’t handle anything without him by my side, like he knows anything about the shopping and whatnot.”

Hermione chuckles and shakes her head.

Draco sometimes wishes he was more like her. She denied conventions of their world being brought up as a muggle. She kept her job after having children, and she is still slowly moving up the career ladder at the Ministry, her amazing intelligence making it nearly impossible for the males in charge to hold her back.

“How’s Lily dealing with the new baby on the way? Hugo had some trouble with Rose, but seems to have adjusted with only having part of my attention. Being at daycare half the morning helps too, gives him some time of his own to make friends and share.”

 “She seems excited, Harry wants to try daycare soon too, so I will have alone time with the new baby when it comes, but I’m not so sure. She’s only two, it seems soon…”

“Hugo is only three, it’s good for them. Just an hour two. She can go with Hugo, might make them each more comfortable having someone there with them. “

They both look into the living room watching their two eldest children play quietly together with magical blocks that changed colors and talked to them to give childish building instructions.

“I worry we got too lucky with Lily and this one is going to be a little hellion,” Draco says, eying the new born in Hermione’s arms.

“Maybe, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t trade Fred or George for the world, just to put things into perspective.” Hermione says looking lovingly at little Rose, who has already proven to be more of a challenge than laid back Hugo.

Draco concedes the point with a nod and rubs his stomach where the baby is kicking like a national champion. Hellion or not, he is looking forward to meeting his new child and having his body back to himself.

Lily had been a surprise. Draco hadn’t even realized he was pregnant until a check up at about nine weeks. He had been feeling sick a little in the morning, but nothing extreme. He thought he just had a persistent, mild bug. 

Harry had been overjoyed.  

And to be fair, Draco had been twenty-three at the time, almost twenty four. He had been hearing hints for about two years that it was time to produce an heir for the Potter line. In fact, the pressure was getting so intense; Draco had started nudging Harry into trying more actively.

And while Harry was overjoyed at the surprise, he was also worried. Draco’s physical fragility had been a running issue with the Healers about pregnancy and other strenuous activity.

But to everyone’s surprise, the pregnancy went much better than expected. Exhausting for sure, but mother and child both made to full term with an average delivery. If fifteen hours of mind numbing pain and labor is what was considered normal…

Draco quickly found out it was.

Draco had envisioned throughout his life at one point of another, what it would be like to be a father. He never really thought about motherhood. He thought he would follow in his father’s footsteps as an engaged if not slightly distant father who knew the happenings of his child’s life but left the unpleasantness up to nanny’s and house elves or the child’s mother at least.

Turns out when you are the mother, those options are not really in effect. Especially considering for the first year of Lily’s life he was her primary meal ticket. Breastfeeding was about as pleasant as it sounded, but the Healer insisted it was best, so Draco complied.

“Well Lily and I should probably go. It’s getting close to 2:00pm and I promised Harry we would both be napping by three.”

“What did the Healer say?” Hermione asked, picking up on the slight annoyance in Draco’s tone.

“He said the usual ‘take it easy’ ‘don’t overdo it’, so Harry of course took it to never leave the house and always have your feet up.”

Hermione chuckles from the bitter expression on Draco’s face.

“Well at least he has a busy job, right? It gets him out of your hair.”

“You’re telling me. I have already sent the Ministry a thank you card for promoting him to a top Auror.”

Draco stands up with effort and heads into the living room to collect Lily.

“Mummy, look blocks!”

Lily point excitedly to the pile her, and Hugo have made.

“Mummy sees Princess, very pretty.”

***************************************************

After he gives Hermione and new baby Rose each a kiss in farewell, Lily and him floo home without incident.

“Ok Lily, give me a minute to floo Daddy, and then we’ll go upstairs for a rest.” Draco gently sets the sleepy Lily down on the couch before heading back to the fireplace.

“Ministry of Magic, Auror Potter’s Office!” He yells into the fire.

“Whom may I ask is calling?” Harry’s bitch of a secretary asks, even though they both know who it is. Lavender Brown sure can hold a grudge.

“Mrs. Potter.” Draco cannot decide if she makes him say it every time because she thinks it embarrasses him or because she likes making him think he’s forgettable which is basically saying Harry forgets about him at work. And maybe any day know he will fall to her nasty, spidery arms.  Either way it makes him want to kick her obnoxious ass.

“I’ll put you right through ma’am.”

Bitch.

“Hello darling, how is Hermione?”

Draco can now see into Harry’s large office and his smiling handsome face.

“She’s fine. Tell Miss Brown if she calls me ma’am one more time I will come down there. And she will not like what happens if I do.”

Harry sighs. “It’s probably just a slip of the tongue baby, don’t let it bother you.”

“I show you a slip of the tongue next time you ask me to lie for you when someone from work floos on a Sunday.” Draco says with narrowed eyes.

“Obviously I misunderstood how upsetting this was for you. I’ll take to Lavender today.” Harry hastily replies looking nervous.

“Thank you. I was just flooing to let you know Lily and I are home. We are about to head up stairs for a bit of a lie down.”

“Ok angel, thanks for doing as I asked. I should be home by six.”

“Alright love, see you then. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Harry replies and blows him a kiss.

After lying Lily down in her crib, already asleep from her ten minutes on the couch, Draco moves slowly to Harry and his own room, rubbing his large belly where the baby keeps kicking.

Being Harry’s wife is nice, Draco can admit that. He loves his house, his child, his husband. But sometimes, deep down, he wonders what else he could have done.

While being a mother is rewarding, and he is more than happy…. He was good at a lot of other things once upon a time. In this world, being a mother is basically like being nothing. You cannot get hired, and you are expected to stay home with your children, being a happy housewife.

Unless you’re a war hero like Hermione or never marry and have children like McGonagall, once you marry your life is not your own, if you’re the wife that is.

Draco had been good at potions, quidditch, and many other things. But now, he was just Mummy.

He was supposed to control a vast fortune of unknowable wealth, but now that was all in Harry’s name as a stipulation of the Ministry when they got married. He got an allowance from Harry once a month.

Not that Harry wouldn’t buy him whatever he wanted…but it was the point of it.

While Draco never regrets his decisions of the life he is living now, he can’t help some small feeling of sadness to creep up on him sometimes.

After the war, he got Harry, but deep down the child in him cannot help but recognize, in the scheme of things, Harry won. And part of his prize was a beautiful wife in Draco, who can’t help but love and dote on him.

That would have been a bitter pill for Draco Malfoy to swallow, but Mrs. Harry Potter manages to live happily in this world every day.

Who would have thought?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not one inch of it. All the character and the premise I’ve created the plot on belong to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Rating: R
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, D/s like relationship.
> 
> Note: First part of a small series I decided to write. Kind of focusing on an unequal but loving relationship between Harry and Draco where Draco can’t help but wonder if this is the life he is really supposed to be living.
> 
> Summary: Draco can honestly say this is not how he envisioned his life turning out. Ok, he’s happy, he will admit that… but of all the things he expected to be, Mrs. Harry Potter was not one of them.

Harry has the perfect life. He is the first one to tell you that. He has a beautiful spouse and daughter, and another baby on the way. He loves his job, his friends, his house, and he has never been happier. He defeated the Dark Lord, has an Order of Merlin First Class- awarded with his two best friends and allies who received the same honor, at his side. After all the horror and disappointments of his childhood and youth, he finally feels like things are going one hundred percent his way.

Of course if someone would go back to when he was thirteen and tell him his beautiful wife is Draco Malfoy, now Mrs. Harry Potter, he would have been skeptical to say the least.

But then again when he turned fifteen and finally admitted to himself he was gay and had a bit of massive crush on his arch rival Malfoy, he never thought a wife would be in his future. Even if he did manage to survive the war, he kind of pictured his life as the perpetual single gay man, maybe settling down with a partner later in life. He grew up in the muggle world and had no idea of inner workings of the wizarding world and the marriage system.

It turned out he could have everything he ever wanted, a wife, children, house, and great friends. When he was eleven he was introduced to magic, but it wasn’t until he was eighteen he started living a fairy tale.

When Draco finally fled Malfoy Manor at seventeen and the murderous future planned for him, Harry saw his first opportunity  to have something he’d been wanting for two years, but he had no idea what it would turn into.

As children from first to fourth year, he saw Draco as a bully. A monster that picked on the weak, destined to turn out like his violent and cruel father. It wasn’t until he came back for his fifth year with maturity and grief that he finally saw Draco for what he really was. Scared.

As Harry and the rest of their class grew bigger and magically stronger, Draco was stuck. Once taller and seemingly superior with magical knowledge, now Harry could recognize how thin and small he really was under all of his big talk and holier than thou attitude.

At around Christmas time Harry had finally mentioned his thoughts to Hermione who gave him an alarming amount of insight.

“Well what do you expect Harry? Draco is a creep for sure, but can you imagine having Lucious Malfoy as a father? He tried to kill Ginny, an innocent little girl. I can’t bear to think about what he’s probably put Draco through with all his brainwashing and most likely some sort of emotional damage. And of course Draco is small. His parents are second cousins, and the list goes on back through their family’s generations. This is why they need muggleborns even if their too prejudiced to see it, all that mixing of the same magical signatures has severe consequences to the offspring…”

Hermione went on for about another twenty minutes, but Harry had gotten the basic gist. What he perceived to be one of his worst enemies was really just an abused child, like him, who was weak and frail as the result of the vicious, hateful disease inherited from his parents.

From then on he saw Draco in a new light. What was once annoying and mean, now seemed more like acts of a wounded animal, lashing out at its perceived enemies.

Harry began to watch out for him, keeping him safe from threats Draco did not even know existed. When Ravenclaws were planning to attack him after word came in that Lucious Malfoy was involved on the raid of Professor Flitwick’s summer home, Harry disarmed them before Draco ever noticed, and the list went on as the list of his father’s sins grew.

Harry even began to be nicer to him. He said hi in the halls, and he didn’t rise to Draco’s bait or taunts. He even called him Draco to his face, and laughed at one particularly well placed insult about Harry’s hair.

While Draco seemed confused, he also began to back off. As the year went on, he appeared to have less heart for his bullying, and even begun is hang out with Blaise Zabini instead of the more violent Crabbe and Goyle.  

It was then Harry started to see that Draco could actually be a decent human being. Harry had stopped responding to their rivalry based on pity, but now began to feel something deeper.

He started noticing how beautiful Draco really was. While small and skinny, he had a gorgeous face, hair, and eyes. He was really slim, graceful, and perfect.

When Harry saw Draco stick up for a Hufflepuff first year against a group of Gryffindor third years, Harry finally had to admit to himself he was in love.

Not that there was anything he could do with that love. They were in the middle of a war, and at the moment on opposite sides. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t look, and look he did. He is the first to admit he became a bit of a stalker.

But something about the delicate look to Draco and his fragileness brought out Harry’s deep protective instinct’s and his bit of a hero complex. He knew he couldn’t leave Draco without someone looking out for him. Lucious Malfoy may be a cutthroat killer, but his only son was definitely not. As Harry watched, he saw Draco rescue birds, be nice the younger years, and study in the library almost as much as Hermione did.

He concluded that the Draco he thought he knew was really a mix of violent fear and an act to please his father. And Harry vowed that he if he won the war, which he planned on doing, he would be the one to save Draco Malfoy, not only from Voldemort but the Ministry too.

As their sixth year began, Harry had spent the whole summer worrying about Draco alone at Malfoy Manor, where through his dreams he expected Voldemort was in frequent company.

His worries proved to be true when he saw Draco at Diagon Ally looking paper thin and shattered. Harry had never wanted to swoop in and carry someone away as much as he did in that moment. Draco’s mother did not seem to be faring much better, and Hermione speculated to him and Ron that they were most likely bearing the weight of Lucious’ failure at the Ministry to steal the prophecy about Voldemort and Harry.

It was then that Harry shared his feeling with his friends. Ron was shocked to say the least, Hermione was not. But both of them believed Harry had the right to live his own life, even if Ron thought it might be a mistake.

As the year progressed, Draco looked thinner and thinner. Even Ron started to worry about what was happening to him. After Christmas break and a particularly fatal attack on a muggle village, Draco did not return to Hogwarts.

After a lengthy discussion with Dumbledore, it was agreed that Draco as a minor and non-violent offender as of yet, would be brought in unharmed to headquarters if the opportunity presented itself. Some members of the Order weren’t pleased with the command, but bowed to the will of Dumbledore and Harry as a combined force.

Harry had planned to get to Draco, to save him as soon as possible. Hermione and Ron were helping come with a raid idea to get into Malfoy Manor, do some recon for future battles, and to save Draco from Voldemort and himself.

To Harry and everyone else’s complete surprise, Draco didn’t need them. He saved himself instead.  A few days before they were planning to carry out the mission in June immediately after classes let out, Draco turned up at Hogwarts begging Dumbledore for sanctuary.

Harry had never been more relieved. Despite the fact Draco was a shell of his former self, weak and tortured under the hand of Voldemort and his father, who was quickly declining into madness, he was alive. And he had come to Harry all by himself.

Well technically he came to Dumbledore, but Harry was not one to split hairs.

Over the next year while fighting an escalating war, Harry grew closer to Draco. Draco, who was initially confined to the castle because doubts of his loyalty and recovering injuries, stays inside now at Harry’s request. Draco admitted to him his lacking magical strength, and while intelligent, Harry knew he was too precious and fragile to ever make the front lines in this seemingly  never ending war.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

As the castle is attacked in the final battle, Harry locks Draco in the Room of Requirement where he knows he’ll be safe for as long as possible, no matter the outcome.

When Harry finally kills Voldemort in a duel he’d been waiting for his whole life, his thoughts afterward are completely on Draco, who is now his. No more wars, not more distractions, he goes inside to get Draco and kisses him without concern.

It’s not long before their dating. And it’s then Harry learns about wizard marriages.

Ron brings it up not long after Harry buys an apartment for him and Draco, and tells him and Hermione that Draco’s ‘the one’.

“Well Harry, I congratulate you. That will be one pretty wife you’ll have.”

Harry looked at Ron in confusion.

“Um thanks, I know he is a little feminine Ron, but I wouldn’t say that around him.”

“Why not? I’m assuming you’re not going to be the wife, especially consider we all just got offered jobs as Aurors without even taking our NEWTs.”

“No, I wasn’t planning on it, but considering we’re both men, I don’t think either of us is expecting to be a wife.”

Ron blinked at Harry.

Hermione, for once, actually looked lost too.

“But that’s how it’s done. At the magical binding ceremony, one partner is the wife while the other is the husband.”  Ron says looking at the both, waiting for understanding.

“Yes, when a man and woman get married.” Hermione said slowly.

“No. When anyone gets bonded, man and man or woman and woman, the partner who is the wife is then able to carry children while the husband is able to give seed.” The last part Ron says like it something he’s heard his whole life.

After another two hours of discussion, Harry finally thinks he understands. Apparently marriage is very different in the magical world and same couple partnerships have been established for centuries with a magical bonding that allows for children. When he and Draco are bonded, whoever was the wife would develop womb.  

Hermione still flabbergasted after the long process of understanding said, “I had noticed some strange things in all the reading I have done, but I always assumed things were mistaken or I was misunderstanding something… but this was unexpected.”

Harry can only nod mutely, still in shock.

It isn’t until later that night, in bed with Draco tucked safely against his chest that he realized what it all really meant.

After accepting not long ago that he and Draco would probably never have children of their own, he now felt deep happiness running through him.

He could have it all. Draco would be his wife, and Harry and Draco would live happily ever after. They could have as many children as they wanted, and Harry would be able to keep Draco safe for the rest of their lives, protected in their home and with his stature as Mrs. Harry Potter (something he still found weird even after Ron’s argument about inheritance and bloodlines).

A week later, not long after his and Draco’s nineteenth birthdays, he proposes.

Draco, while reluctant at first, quickly agreed to be Harry’s wife. There is no way he had the magical strength to be the husband, so he settled into the idea fairly easily. And a few months later, they made it official.

The bonding ceremony was simple. Only close friends and family, and Harry managed to give Draco the best wedding present possible.

After some deep debate with the Minister of Magic, he was able to get the Malfoy fortune turned over to him acting as a trust for Draco and their future children. While the Malfoy name would not live on, at least Draco and his decedents would not lose everything that had been left to them by their ancestors, not only the wealth, but the family heirlooms as well.

Harry bought them a beautiful and quaint house outside London, and they fell into domestic tranquility.

While Draco stayed at home and cooked beautiful meals, kept their house anal retentive clean, and made potions on the side as charity for the children’s wing of St. Mungo’s to lower their costs, Harry worked hard as an Auror, loving his job.

They stayed content this way for four years, until the question of children began to pop up everywhere. While Harry wanted a child almost more than everything, at some healers’ warnings, he was not willing to risk Draco for one. He was about to forbid the notion of it to stop Draco’s subtle prompts, when Draco became pregnant.

Harry couldn’t hide his happiness. An accident of the best kind had occurred, and there was no way he could force Draco to give it up.

His worry was extreme though, and he kept incredibly close tabs on Draco for the duration of his pregnancy with their first born. He hired a nurse to stay with Draco around the clock, and never allowed him out by himself.

Draco was extremely annoyed by this, causing some of the largest fights of their relationship.

“You are smothering me! The healer says I am doing fine! There is no reason I can’t go shopping for baby things on a sunny Tuesday afternoon!”

“You are to take it easy! Do you not  _understand_ what high risk pregnancy means! And I told you we would go shopping together on Sunday!”

Draco who was almost nine months pregnant at the time, and looking very large and uncomfortable, really didn’t need to be out on his feet all day, and Harry made sure it didn’t happen, no matter how much it upset his wife.

So maybe magically locking the house so Draco couldn’t leave unless it was an emergency was a little extreme, but love can do crazy things to a person.

Less than a week after that fight, Draco gave birth to Lily, the light of both their lives.  And any anger left over from the pregnancy, luckily for Harry, melted away quickly.

Not that Harry stopped driving Draco insane because now he not only had Draco to worry about, but a tiny infant too.

 His over protective tendencies, while slightly improved on threat of castration, were still a running theme in their arguments.

But watching delicate and gentle Draco nurse their small, fragile little girl sparked something in Harry that could never be changed. These two people depended on him to keep them safe, and he would do everything in his power insure that. Even if it sometimes made his wife mad.

And now they were having another baby. Harry was once again watching his wife swell with his child, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. Harry had never been happier.

As Harry entered his bedroom after a long day at work, he was greeted with the sight of Draco asleep on his side and arm protectively around his rather large belly.

“Hi sleepyhead, how are you feeling?”

Draco stirs at the gentle touch on his cheek.

“Hmmm, what time is?”

“Almost four thirty.”

Draco opens his eyes at that.

“I thought you wouldn’t be home until six?”

“I left early. You’ll be pleased to know Lavender is doing my paperwork tonight as part of her training to get promoted in the future.”

“Serves the bitch right.”

Harry snorts and leans in to kiss Draco softly on the cheek.

“Want me to get Lily up? You can rest a while longer.”

“No, it’s time for me to get up anyway. I promised her macaroni and cheese for dinner, so I should get started.”

After a few unsuccessful attempts to get up, Harry finally easily picks Draco up and sets him on his feet.

Draco shoots him a small glare as he waddles out of the room and into their bathroom. He is not particularly fond of Harry’s displays of strength, especially at a time when he is having trouble lifting anything.

“You can get Lily though, she’s been looking forward to seeing you all day and showing you the lovely blankie we picked out.”  Draco calls from the bathroom.

As Harry ventures from the room into the yellow nursery next door, he can’t help but reflect on how lucky he is.

If anyone had told him when he was thirteen that he would end up with Draco Malfoy as his Mrs. Harry Potter, he would have cursed them.

But his life has turned into one of the fairy tales he never really believed in growing up.

Who would have thought?


	3. Chapter 3

The Potters were Stacey’s favorite patients. It isn’t every day a lowly Healer’s assistant gets to know a famous person as intimately as she now knows Harry Potter. And ok, maybe know is a very strong word. But he gets her name right about 50 percent of the time, and she was in the room during the delivery of his first child. Nothing says bonding like a moment like that. Or so she tells her mates when she’s two drinks in at the pub.

Mrs. Potter is really nice too. She was a little apprehensive in the beginning, considering the family he was from. Not because she found him to be mean or particularly scary, a tiny thing really. But in the throes of labor, some mothers have been known to accidentally throw out a curse- or ten. And a mother from a dark family might know some nasty curses. So she was nervous through their first pregnancy.

But at the birth of Lily Potter, Mrs. Potter had been tense and in an extreme amount or pain, but managed to keep his wits about him and magic under control. The pregnancy had been a bit of a strain so he probably didn’t have the juice to really mare anyone permanently.

So when they came in five months ago for pregnancy number two, Stacey could barely conceal a squeal of excitement.

It wasn’t even entirely that Mr. Potter was famous. It was also that they were such a damn cute couple.

As an assistant, it meant she usually spent more time with the patients than even the healer. Not always in the center of their focus, but the one checking in every ten minutes, keeping them calm, and making sure everybody knew when it was time to deliver.

She also got information and preliminaries, like weight and blood tests, before Healer Simons ever entered the room.

Being that involved with people at an emotionally challenging time could be an amazing experience filled with joy or in some cases a nightmare.

With the Potters, it was almost like watching that Muggle movie with the sinking ship only without the incredibly sad ending. They were just so bloody obviously in love. The way Mr. Potter looked at Mrs. Potter, with such passion and deep emotion; it was the type of love a girl dreamed about.

And they were both so gorgeous too. Mrs. Potter all small and dainty while Mr. Potter loomed over him protectively and manly. She just loved it all to bits.

“Ah you only gained two pounds.” Stacey couldn’t help but tisk a little.

“Only two? How much should it have been?” Mr. Potter asked with his usual hint of anxiousness. He was so worried about his wife. It was adorable.

“Calm down. She said gain five last time. I was three short. I don’t think it’s the end of the world. Tell him Stacey.” Mrs. Potter always remembered her name. But they did have a bit of closer relationship than her and Mr. Potter, considering the places her hands had been.

“He’s right. Healer Simons suggested five in her notes. But any weight is good weight. Like last time, I would say she’ll suggest trying to snack more. You don’t need to over eat yourself into oblivion, but try to have a dash more, time and again.”

Mr. Potter still looked tense but had managed to calm a touch.

“Now everything else looks perfect as far as I can see. And you say you’re feeling good. I’m going to go tell the Healer you’re ready for her examination.”

At seven months along, the healer would give the parents a look at the baby and start preparing them for the birth ahead. But as this was time two for the couple; it would probably be a quick appointment. Stacey was sure the Mr. Potter would need to head back to work soon.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

And half an hour later, as she guessed, she was handing over the last bit of information to Mrs. Potter as Mr. Potter had left a few minutes before.

“Now I am required to tell you by a new law put in place by the ministry, protecting mothers’ rights, that if you decide it while in labor you may have pain potions on this list if you so chose.” She handed a sheet of paper with the preapproved list, ranging from mild pain relievers, to ones where he would hardly feel a thing at all.

Mrs. Potter looked up in surprise at the statement.

“But I thought the pain potions were too dangerous?”

“Most healers still consider them to be. But an act of legislation brought forth by Mrs. Granger-Weasley required an investigation of that data. According to the results, negative affects happen in less than ten percent of births and not all could be related to the pain potion directly and most were reversible with quick healer intervention.”

Stacey personally thought Mrs. Granger-Weasley deserved a medal for her research. But some people were not as enthusiastic, including her boss’s boss, Head Healer Romey.

Mrs. Potter still looked a little confused.

“Then why would anyone say no?”

“According to some Healers beliefs, this is an attack on the traditional method of birth where mother and child experience it together as an act of pain and sacrifice leading to happiness and bonding. Also they are certain negative effects will show themselves if not now, than later.”

Mrs. Potter nibbled on his lower lip nervously. “Negative effects?”

Stacey took a quick scan of the room and leaned in with a whisper.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. They have been using them in the United States and Canada for generations. It’s all just a scare tactic. You know how it can be over here. Anything that makes it so mothers or even women aren’t suffering, they all get in a tizzy. ‘Traditional’ my behind. They just don’t like anything that means change. Husbands are very protective of the status quo with their wives, if you catch my drift.”

Mrs. Potter nodded looking relieved.

“Then I think I’d like to try the medium strength one. I don’t want to be numb, but it would also be nice to not feel like I was being split in half.”

Stacey smiled at him encouragingly.

“Excellent! Then just have your husband sign these consent forms here and bring them back with you for your next appointment in two weeks. Feel free to floo or come over if you have any questions!”

Mrs. Potter smiled happily as he gathered his things.

“I guess I now know what Hermione meant when she said if things went well I would be in for a huge happy surprise this pregnancy!”

Stacey smiled in return.

“I know. I’m now actually considering having children.”

They both laughed and said their farewells.

But what Stacey did not realize- this was the moment where her actions deeply changed the lives of the Potters. And that deep love she admired was going to be examined under a microscope that it may not survive.


End file.
